


Fairy Lights

by Farato



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fairy Lights, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: He was on his way to the store to grab some last-minute gifts for his family when his ghostly boyfriend appeared out of thin air and insisted, he had to show him something.
Relationships: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton, Pitch Pearl - Relationship
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076105
Kudos: 12





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twelve Days of Christmas event on the pitch pearl Discord Server.
> 
> Themes for Day 3: twinkling, Christmas lights, stars, night sky

Danny had his hands stuffed in the pocket of his jacket as he walked down the streets of Amity Park. He was on his way to the store to grab some last-minute gifts for his family when his ghostly boyfriend appeared out of thin air and insisted, he had to show him something.

Danny followed the ghost further down the street until they arrived at a crossroad, they turned left, and he had to stop at the sight before him. There was the avenue that led to the Park they used to hang out in the summer, but instead of the streetlamps that usually lit the street, there were dozens of fairy lights in a variety of colors twinkling in the trees. They even managed to build some of them into figurines, that hang between two trees. Danny looked in awe at the shooting stars and snowflakes the managed to build from the fairy lights.

When he managed to turn his head forward again, he saw Phantom looking expectantly at him, his eyes glistening with amazement. “I found this when I was on patrol and I wanted to show you immediately, but I had to finish first, you know the duties as a hero. So, what do you think, starlight?” he asked his boyfriend.

“It looks amazing, Phantom! Thank you for taking me here!” Danny replied and stepped closer to the specter to give him a quick hug. When he pulled away, he gave the ghost loving smile before he began to walk down the venue while admiring the breath-taking sight of all the fairy lights.

He didn’t bother to try and grab Phantom’s hand because the next second the specter took off to inspect the lights He watched as his boyfriend flew all around the place. Danny shook his head fondly and realized he was head over heels for this dork. But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's just something small today, i hope y'all had a merry christmas!


End file.
